masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Vampiric (Item Power)
| rank = | item = Sword Mace Axe | effect = * Hero steals , minus the target's * Weapon-triggered Touch Attack * — May create Undead | general = true | availability = Create Artifact Treasure Merchant The Gift }} "Vampiric" is an Item Power of the . It may be added to Magical Weapons created for Heroes via Create Artifact. Some of the 250 premade Items possess this power, and these can be found mainly as Treasure during the campaign. This is a largely overpriced power with some possible niche uses. Effect Vampiric Weapons are enchanted totems derived from necromancy, the study of the realms of the dead. The weapon sucks life force from the victim and shares it with the wielder, possibly damning the victim to Undeath. "Vampiric" weapons grant the bearer a Touch Attack that deals Life Stealing Damage. This behaves exactly as if a Life Drain spell at base strength was cast on the target unit. It only triggers during the type of attack for which the host weapon is designed. These are, respectively: * Mace, Sword: * Axe: and (if applicable) ;: When this Item Power triggers, a die roll d10 is thrown against the target's score. If the rolled number is higher than the Resistance score, the target unit is struck for the difference with Life Stealing Damage, which becomes temporary for the Hero. Dead units which lost 50 percent or more of their health solely in this manner may potentially rise again as Undead in your service. Strategy Costing and being easy to resist, this Item Power does not normally offer a worthwhile boost to your Hero's combat strength. The chief draw of the "Vampiric" power lies in the possibility of creating Undead units. Indeed, acquiring such an item by chance during the campaign represents a means by which a Wizard without any can do this. But the chances of stumbling upon a particular kind of item early aren't high enough for this to be considered a sure-firing, legitimate strategy. Melee Damage further complicates the creation of undead units. The Hero's and attacks will exceed the life-stealing component by increasingly huge margins at high Experience Levels. This prevents Life Stealing Damage from doing the necessary 50 percent of the total wrought on a unit. To reliably create undead units through this effect, you will need to focus on weak units with low resistance, and probably have to research hexes that lower enemy resistance even further. Also, you will need to use inexperienced heroes with the lowest possible damage ratings to ensure lots of Life Stealing Damage. General Caveats with Touch Attacks :As a "Vampiric" weapon initiates a Touch Attack, the power is subject to the following serious limitations. :* The Touch Attack procs once per attacking figure, and Heroes are . :* Apropos, Touch Attacks are designed to scale up with , so their effects are intentionally designed to be paltry on an individual basis. :* Dangerous foes very frequently have or more. Any such foe is immune to "Vampiric". :Other Item Powers that inflict a "resist or suffer" effect on the Hero's target: : Acquisition Create Artifact With , "Vampiric" may be added to a Weapon of your own design through Create Artifact. Making strong Items through this spell is an incredibly expensive and time-consuming process. Some recipes are more expensive than the Spell of Mastery. The proposition is made more reasonable by the Artificer and Runemaster Retorts. Overland :Main article: Magical Items in Treasure The game data files contain 250 pre-defined Items. Of these, nine possess the "Vampiric" power. This power causes a premade Item to demand that the Wizard have particular Spellbooks in order to appear in Treasure, and the requirements are irregular. There are three different ways by which you can acquire one of these pre-defined Items: * By winning a difficult Encounter. * By purchasing it from a Merchant, a random petitioner. * As result of a Random Event called "The Gift". It is often better to acquire items in this way, as it means you do not need to spend any time or to create them. Still, Items found through these means are in no way guaranteed to exactly suit your needs. The table below lists the pre-defined Items with the "Vampiric" item power. ;: Category:Item Powers